The One That (Almost) Got Away
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: He was in love with her, there was only one thing in his way from expressing all of his love to the Adventuress; Prince Gumball. What could the Vampire King do to capture the attention of the one he only cared for.


A/N: Here's a random one-shot lol, I have not wrote in a while so this is an early Christmas gift! lol I'm just putting it all together with the magic of listening to song lyrics :) Enjoy and Review. Thanks for reading!

The One That (Almost) Got Away

There she was, giggling to the corny jokes that came out of that brainy Gumdrop. I clenched my fingers around the umbrella that protected my skin from the suns awful rays.

I had my chance to confess my feelings to the blond adventuress but it didn't go as expected, just like everything else in my life. We were alone, Cake was with her boyfriend so the worry of her scratching my face off wasn't there.

Everything went so perfect, we were playing video games, I was kicking her butt. We got into a little playful argument and just when I pinned her down waiting for her surrender, the smart one just walled in like it was his place.

Well it wasn't... it was _mine_.

supposedly he came to invite me to his 'most memorable ball in all of the Kingdoms.' When he say Fionna, he had the nerve to ask her if she'd go oh so sweetly. Really pissed me off and I said some not nice words.

The frown on Fionna's face made me realize that in her eyes, I was the bad guy. She then agreed to Gumball's invitation and left with him.

Now to the Present, I'm watching as the two get too friendly in my sadness. If only I had my axe-bass, express it all in a song.

I stuck my tongue out childishly and kicked the dirt, that's why I hate the Prince. He always got everything I wanted.

A kingdom of my own, sure I had one but I'd have to take over my Mother's job. I don't have the heart of taking all those souls from those innocent creatures.

Friends. All of my friends died long ago, that's what you get for being immortal.

Life. I've forgotten what the feel of a heartbeat feels like. It sucks not being able to go outside without protection, If I were alive and well, I'd go outside all the time.

And now the girl I always' had feeling's for. One of my only living friends, my fantasized queen of my kingdom. If I had a heart, it would skip a beat. More than once.

Sighing, I quietly walked past the two.

"Is he still invited?"

I stopped, my pointed ear twitching at the soft melodic voice.

"Who Marshall?" Gumball asked confused.

I watched Fionna nod her head, "I bet he meant nothing bad. I don't understand why he became so harsh so quickly, before he was happy and smiling." She explained also confused.

Gumball shrugged, "he can come if he wishes. All citizens in the land of Ooo are invited."

I smirked, my tongue flicking my fangs. I was going to win her tonight, if not, I couldn't continue being around her. Even without a heart, I can still feel it breaking.

Taking one last look, I floated away towards my house, soon to be getting ready for the exciting Ball that is to come.

I looked myself over and combed my messy hair, I glared in annoyance. Seeing I never really comb my hair, small knots are to be expected. The messy hair look is my thing, it attracted the girls.

I set the comb down and looked into the mirror. I sighed and laughed at myself, "I wonder if this look's any better?" I asked my invisible reflection in the mirror. Why do I even own a mirror?

Picking up a blood-red rose, I ignored my desire of sucking the red away and carried it out to the door. I rose in the air and made my way to the Candy Castle.

When I arrived, I notice many people here. People from all over, the fire kingdom, the grass kingdom, the cloud kingdom. Pretty much all of the kingdoms around here. I also noticed how formally everyone dressed. I looked down at myself, they wore suits and dresses, I wore...well...I looked like a Punk Rocker from the 90's I guess.

My grip on the rose tighten and I landed on the ground, I made my way inside.

The sound of Dubstep filled my ears, I had to give the Candy Prince some credit. He had a good taste in music, always did. But was this music for a ball? Seemed more like a party than that.

Guess I would fit right in, I concluded. Now my search for Fionna began, finding her was at the top of my list. Anyone to get in my way will have to pay dearly.

The room was lit dimly so it was a bit hard to see through the large crowd, I pushed through many and noticed Gumball taking to LSP. Fionna wasn't with him so the chance of her not being here yet was large.

I made my way over to an empty section of the bright pink wall and waited. It wasn't until 20 minutes later when I noticed bunny ears sticking out from the top of the crowd. I hurriedly made my way to her and my face lit of once I was in front of her.

"Hey." I managed to get out.

She looked at me, her expression a bit wavered. "Hey..."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "you look beautiful Fi...um, I wanted to apologize for a few day's ago. I-"

"Fionna! You made it!" Gumball announced loudly interrupting me as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

I gritted my teeth and my nails dug into my palms. Now was not the time Prince, leave now before I do something I'll regret later.

But he didn't listen to my mental warning, instead he smirked at me and pulled Fionna away. He was really asking for it.

I followed behind quickly and frowned as Gumball flirted with Fionna. She'd blush and continue talking to him, why hasn't she ever blushed when I was talking to her?

"Fionna," I called and she turned to see what I wanted.

"Yeah?" She asked.

I looked around and sighed, "this isn't as great as I thought it would be. I'm going to go, have a great time with... Gumball. See you later." I turned and began to walk away. I think I'm going to just give up, it clearly show's she's in love with the Prince.

"But I don't want you to go..." Fionna whispered.

I turned and smiled, "bye." My smile slowly vanished as I made my way towards the door.

I suddenly felt something against my back and two arms wrapped around my waist. I stopped walking and remained quiet.

"Don't go..." Fionna whispered.

"Why not?" I asked softly.

She remained quiet for a moment, "we haven't talked for a few days... I-I miss your presence." She stuttered embarrassed.

I stood there, shocked. She missed me? So she wasn't angry with me?

"What about Gumball? You just left him alone. You like him right?" I mumbled.

She hugged my body tighter, "I don't care. You matter more to me."

If I could, I probably would have died of a heart attack by now. "Is this a confession?" I joked.

"Maybe..." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear it but the one word made me so...happy.

"So you like me then?"

"Y-Yeah I guess..." She stuttered once more.

I turned myself around and looked at her, she was as red as a strawberry. It was tempting to bend down and suck the red off of her face but I pushed it away. I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed, "wanna ditch this and go play some video games at my house?"

She smiled brightly, "yeah."

We left and I had a smile plastered on my face the entire night. I don't really understand how this all worked out seeing I never had to confess but who knows. Things like this are usually just crazy like this.

A/N: So...what did you think? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
